Changes are not All Bad
by Penny3849
Summary: After accidentally putting two people to their deaths, Sakura sends herself to another school, which she thought would help, with an okay from her mother. She finds out every day 6 students are killed to keep the school under control. What happens if she's next? "Why did I send myself to this freak place!" T for swearing. Sasusaku and others
1. Depression and a Plan

**Hi everyone! I'm a new member to this website and not very confident in my writing. However, I had a cool dream, in my opinion and wanted to share it with you, so yeah.**

**P.S. If you review, please, please don't be too harsh *begs with puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: After accidentally putting two people to their after lives, Sakura sends herself to another school with an okay from her mother. "Why did I send myself to this freak place?!"**

"Sakura...sweetie...get up..." Mebuki Haruno whispered to her now fragile daughter.

"Nooooo...I don't wanna..." Sakura sobbed/complained.

Mebuki sighed, as she exited her only daughter's room.

'So she's still think about that incident huh?'

*Flashback* - 3 weeks ago

Sakura and her father Kizashi Haruno driving to a special place for Sakura's birthday. Driving down a busy street, it was silence until...

"Dad...where are we going?" asked an extremely bored Sakura.

The silence was broken.

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh...Dad you know I hate surprises."

"That I know"

"Hmph!"

Another period of silence.

The car stopped at a red traffic light.

"Sakura?"Kizashi said.

"Sakura..." Kizashi said.

Kizashi pushed on the accelerator.

"Fine, I'll tell you okay?" Kizashi gave in.

"O – DAD WATCH OUT!" shouted Sakura.

"Huh?"

The car collided with an on - coming truck.

_CRASH._

The impact was so hard, Kizashi was knocked out the moment the truck came in contact.

"SOMEBODY CALL..."were the last words before Sakura blacked out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura regained consciousness.

'Where am I?'

'Where's Dad?'

"I am so sorry for your loss." said the Doctor with a look of sympathy.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Would you like me - No it's fine, I'll tell her." Mebuki interrupted the doctor.

"Mom, what happened?!"

"Your father passed...the impact was too strong..." Mebuki's sentences were cut off by her sobs.

*End of Flashback*

'I hope she feels better...' Mebuki thoughts trailed off.

"Why...why...why did he have to die?" Sakura asked, knowing no one but God would hear.

Slowly, very slowly, Sakura started to lose hope. She hasn't eaten for days. She hasn't even gotten out of bed for the past week, except for washroom breaks. Her mother was being very easy on her daughter, letting her off school 'till she felt better. She felt like she was taking advantage of her generosity, but she didn't have any control over her emotions or body.

She let out another cry, not caring if it disturbed others.

Her mother heard this cry and started thinking of ways to cheer up her Sakura.

_Ways to Cheer up Sakura_

_- Buy her all the cakes she likes_

- _Take her out shopping_

_- Pamper her to make her feel special_

The last way hit Mebuki like a ton of bricks.

_- Bring her to her Aunt Megumi_

Aunt Megumi. Sakura's favourite person after her mom and dad. When Sakura was little, they would always take her to her Aunt Megumi, she couldn't pronounce her name, so she called her Aunt Memi. They would always play hide - and - seek, tag, and all those children games you would play. Unfortunately, Aunt Megumi moved when Sakura was 10, that was 6 years ago.

'She would be surprised if she got to see her aunt again after a long 6 years, which should make her happy.' Mebuki smiled at her genius plan.

"Operation Sakura's Happiness Commence." Mebuki said to no one.

Step 1: Call Aunt Megumi and figure out where she lives

Step 2: Get Sakura out of bed

Step 3: Bring Sakura to Aunt Megumi's place

Step 4: Make Sakura Happy

**What do you think?**

**Good, Bad?**

**Plz be honest and not too harsh**

**Thank you for Reading! ^_^**

Penny3849


	2. Another Death and A New Beginning

The sun was shining through an open window and had awaken Sakura. 'I don't remember opening the window...'. _Yawn_. Sakura just laid there, thinking about her father's death again. She knew it wouldn't do anything, but how could she forget. It was because of her bratty behaviour, that she had lost her father.

"Sakura!" her mother called.

She laid there, unresponsive.

"SAKURA!" her mother called once again.

Sakura, who heard her poor mother's desperate call, once again did not respond.

She heard her mother's rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sakura!"

Mebuki ran over to Sakura and held Sakura's warm hands.

"Sakura...get up...please" she desperately whispered.

Sakura, hearing that sadness in her voice and could not bear it, pretended to awaken by her mother.

"Huh?"

Mebuki tightly squeezed her daughter in an embrace.

"Thank goodness...you're still alive"

Mebuki released her tight embrace and saw an almost blue Sakura.

When Sakura turned back to her normal fair complexion, her mother explained to Sakura about her Aunt Megumi. Sakura was overjoyed and completely forgot about the accident. Sakura ran to her washroom and brushed out her unruly hair. She noticed her hair was really oily, so she decided to take a bath. After getting all that dirt she accumulated over the past few weeks, she got dressed. She wore a white T - shirt that said 'It's Natural' with pink arrows pointing to her hair **(It was custom-made)** and a pair of skinny jeans.

She ran downstairs and walked right into her living room/kitchen. She saw on the table a huge plate with toast, eggs and bacon. Another big one with waffles and pancakes with maple syrup and berries. As her mother poured her a glass of orange juice, she sat down. She gulped it all down in a matter of minutes.

"Wow...you're an animal" Mebuki stared at her with wide eyes.

Sakura smiled with a hint of embarrassment and asked "Are there any extras?".

Luckily, there was plenty of extras. She gobbled it all. Her tummy puffed up. Sakura let out a burp.

Sakura laughed with an embarrassed tone.

"That's what happens when you don't eat, Sakura."

"Sakura...promise me this will never happen again."

Sakura looked her mother in the eye and said "Yes mom, I promise."

"Okay, let's go."

Sakura grabbed her bag and followed enthusiastically.

She put on her fuchsia converse.

The sun was shining like it never had before. It was blinding to Sakura. 'Stupid sun! I knew I should have brought my hat'. Sakura got out her water bottle and took 3 big gulps of it. Putting it back in her bag, she noticed something. A tag was sticking out of her bag, so she moved her backpack to her front and open it. And found a hat! 'Thank god!'. Everyone around the area looked at her strangely.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked her mother.

"Say what?"

"Nevermind." 'Must have been my hair colour. Stupid people! Can't accept that the - '. Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"So you saw the hat I put it."

"Yes I did."

"That's good."

"Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Sakura..."

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot to." Mebuki sweat dropped.

"Well it's okay, since we are almost there."

"Yay! Aunt Megumi here we come!" yelled Sakura, not caring if anyone thought she was weird.

"Remember, be polite"

"I know"

"Act like a - "

"Mom, she's family"

"Gotcha!" She points at Sakura with wink. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Way to cover up your mistake'

Sakura pressed the doorbell three times.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Mebuki opened the outer door and knocked at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door open and revealed a young - looking 35-year-old Aunt Megumi. She had chest length blond hair. She stood at a good 5 foot 5. Two inches shorter than Mebuki. She had bright blue eyes and a warm smile. She welcomed them in, but Mebuki rejected the invitation because she had errands to run.

**Sakura's POV**

This place is so different from I remember, but it should not be much of a surprise, considering I haven't seen Aunt Memi in a while, since she moved.

I wonder where's -_ Arf! Arf!_

Lucky!

Lucky is a dog my Aunt Memi had for years.

Wait a minute. Lucky would've run to me right away, maybe that's her child!

"Sakura"

"Huh?"

"I baked you your favourite cookies - raisin oatmeal cookies" She handed me a bag full of them. I remember when I was 6, she would always give me them. My mouth watered at the sight of the cookies, although I never noticed until I felt a liquid drip down my chin. I wiped it away with my bare arm.

Ouch. My stomach hurts for some reason. It started after I woke from the hospital, it was bearable then, but now it's excruciating! The dog started barking and growling at me.

"Aunt Memi - " I started, but I was cut off by Aunt Memi.

"I told you just call me Megumi." she scolded me.

"I can't, y'know old habits die-hard."

She rolled her eyes and gave me the 'or you're just not trying' face. I got that face a lot when I was with her.

"Continue."

"Who's that?"

"Oh her? She's Lucky's _only_ daughter" I heard a hint of sadness when she stressed the word 'only'.

Ow! The pain is back. Right now, it's searing!

"Sakura! Are you okay!?" Megumi shouted/asked with a worried look.

"Stay back!" I pushed her away, not physically, but she looked like she was forced to move back.

"AHHHH!" The pain is too much for me to bear!

"Urgh!" I guess this is what is like to have a baby eh?

I looked at Aunt Memi, and she started moving like she couldn't control it. "W-why a-a-are...y-ya d-danc-cing?" I asked trying to make sense, but the pain.

"I can't control it!" she yells with desperation.

The dog started barked like crazy, I looked at it and he stopped, cowering in fear.

'WHAT'S GOING ON?!'

The pain was going away.

.

.

.

The pain completely resided.

I try getting up and I failed. I tried again and failed again. I got up and succeeded this time.

I reached my hand out to my aunt and she took it.

She looked out of breath. _Puff. Puff._

"I don't know what happened."

"What happened to you? Why were you dancing?" I questioned her with a look of suspicion.

"I-I d-don't k-know, I was like possessed or something." She looked really shaken up.

I nodded saying I understood. I looked at the dog - I really should figure out the name.

"Aunt Memi, what's the dog's name?"

"Iroku"

"Okay"

I looked at the Iroku and he turned away from me. Man...it's like dogs are very intuitive or something. Does he know something? I eyed him suspiciously, then turned away to look at my Aunt.

"Can you pass me my cookies?" I pointed at the cookies next to her.

"S-sure." Still shaken up, I see.

She handed them to me, but it slipped out of her hands, due to her shaky hands.

I tried to catch it, but missed too. Instead, I got a falling Aunt Memi and - wait! A falling - Oh shit! I tried catching her, but like the cookies, I missed. She hit the cold hard floor. I don't think she would feel pain, since she's out already.

**Normal POV**

Sakura carry her aunt to her bedroom. She went up the stairs and looked for her room, which wasn't hard, since there were only 3 rooms, not including the bathroom. She laid her unconscious aunt on her bed and waited for her to wake.

_3 hours later..._

She was still unconscious. Sakura wasn't really expecting her to wake up that fast. 'Hurry up! Wake up'. Then, it hit her. She forgot to see if she was still breathing. So she brought her back down and did the checkup. Well...not the whole check up just the part where you see if the person is still alive. So she did the test and...

Sakura broke down. She cried and cried, but no amount of crying could make her heart contempt. She was planning on calling 911, but she felt as if it was her fault, so she hand carried her dead aunt to the hospital. She registered her and got a doctor to check her out.

Dr. Tsunade.

A well-known doctor. She is known for her excellent observation skills, impeccable surgeon skills and many more. No one knows how she does this; these secrets belong to her and only her. Which obviously means she works alone with surgery. Very admirable, don't ya think?

**Sakura POV**

I feel honored to have a world-famous doctor to check out MY aunt. But that does not take away any guilt for what I have done. I killed my aunt, my flesh and blood. Well...not actually killed, but I was there and - Doctor Tsunade finished examining my aunt!

"Doctor Tsunade! How is she? Is she okay? She's dead right? Were you able to rev - " I was interrupted by Tsunade's, erm, Doctor Tsunade's hand.

"She is dead, apparently too much blood went back to her heart and it exploded" Doctor Tsunade explained. **(A/N dunno if that can actually happen, but in this story it does)** She handed me an envelope. "In case you ever want to feel better" Tsunade said. Tears started to prick my eyes. When I tried to blink them back, more came, rendering me useless to try to make it stop. "Is there anyone I should call?" Tsunade asked, sympathetically. "Yes..._hic_...my..._hic_...mom." I tried saying, hoping she understood. She nodded.

A few moments later, my mom comes rushing in here like there was a 100% off at a grocery shop. "Honey, what happened? Are you okay? Why are you at a hospital? Where's Megumi?..." she showered me with questions to the point where I got dizzy, partly because I was crying before.

Dr. Tsunade explained the situation to my mom and she broke down crying, making me cry even harder 'cause I was partly the cause. Not only did she lose her husband, but she lost her sister too. I excused myself to the washroom to check out the envelope because I do want to feel better.

_**AFTS SCHOOL**_

**Offers:**

** Help for Specific Needs **

** Free Education**

** Education for Certain Needs**

** Everything is Provided (food,clothes etc.)**

** Fill in the Blanks (serious answers):**

** If you were to live with a supernatural creature, what would you want the creature to be?**

_Vampire_

**What do you like to eat?**

_Human food_

** What do you want to be when you grow up?**

_Doctor_

**What do you need help for?**

_2 family deaths in a month_

**Breast Size?(Girls only)**

_34B_

**Clothes Size?**

_Shirt: Small/Medium_

_ Pant: Size 4_

_ Underwear: Doesn't matter, will adapt_

_ Shoes: Size 6_

Okay. Finished the survey. Just gotta tell mom that I'm going to move, so would not be depressed anymore. I hope she'll be okay. Wow...*insert sweatdrop* never knew there was a line up.

"I'm so sorry everyone."

"It's fine."

"Don't worry about it."

'Are they actually telling me the truth?' Oh well, whatever. Now where's mom...there she is! She's sitting on the bench, waiting for me. 'How long have I even been in there?' "15 minutes." a weird guy with pineapple hair answered as he walked by me. Wait! Answered!? "How did you know what - ". He's gone...well that's weird. Maybe he wasn't talking to me...yeeaahh...that's it.

"Mom!" I waved to her.

"Sorry I took so long" I bowed in shame...nah just joking, i just said that, no gestures whatsoever.

"That's fine, sweetie"

So we walked home in silence. Probably thinking different things. She's probably thinking I'm going to be all depressed and I'm thinking about telling her.

So we finally reached home. And I got out my key, I just have a key for the house, that's it. Nothing attached. We went in, my mom didn't even turn on the lights, so she's that deep in her thoughts. I kind of didn't want to break the silence because it would've been awkward and all, but still I had to let her know.

"Um...mom...I have something to say to you..." I shyly said.

"NO!" That really surprised me. "You are not going to skip school this time." I looked at her. Not an ounce of joy outside, just like a robot.

"That's not it." "Oh, then what is it?"

"Well...Dr. Tsunade gave me an envelope with a pamphlet inside for a school I could go to that can get me off my depression to be!" I tried raising my voice to make me sound happier, but it utterly failed.

"Let me see it." "Uhh...Uhh.." I scramble through my bag when I realized it was in my pocket. So I took it out of my pocket and gave it to her. She was checking it out, and occasionally saying 'uh huh'. That sort of scared me because what if - "Okay." she says no and - okay? "Did you just say okay?" I looked at her with a surprised face. "Yes." she smiled, though it lacked true happiness.

"Mom, if you don't want me to go, just say it and -" "You should go. It's for the best."

That's the mom, I always knew, putting my needs in front of her own. I know I'm being selfish, but what good would come if she's depressed and I'm depressed. So with that in mind, I agreed to leave tomorrow.

"Wake up early. I'll make you breakfast and you'll be on your way."

"Okay mom."

So I got ready for bed. I took a shower, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, tied my hair in to low ponytails and I said 'good night'. And hoped for a good day tomorrow.

**Okay, here's the second chapter.**

**I made it long with the beginning because I don't think people want chapters of how she got into the school.**

**Also, please review, I felt like no one read my story cuz there were no reviews and felt somewhat insecure, stupid right?**

**Anyways, Arigatogozaimasu for reading my story ^_^**

**Penny3849**


	3. AFTS School

**Sakura's POV  
**

_Zzz. Zzz. Zzzzzzzzzz.  
_

'Ugh...I hate bugs..' _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._ 'Where was that mousquito whacker?' I searched everywhere around my room, which isn't take cluttered. Actually, it's very neat and tidy. I have a small bed room with a single size bed. There is not much in here, just a closet to hang my clothes, a desk with a laptop for my homework and a long, oval mirror to check up my looks. Don't get me wrong, I'm not all about looks, I just believe the way you present yourself is very important. Anyways...I kept looking until I realized. I threw it out by accident and didn't want to dig in the trash.

"DAMN IT!"

I heard my mother's footsteps run up the stairs. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah..." I replied. "I was just looking for my - " _Zzzzzzzzzzzzz._

"UGH! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL - " I was cut off by my mother's laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she started rolling on the floor. That is so out of character, that was my dad's signature move. Hey...I'm not feeling depressed! I'm cured! Wait...nevermind. When my mom finally stopped laughing, she explained to me that the 'zzzzzzzz' noise was the alarm she set for me. She knows how I hate bugs, especially mousquitoes. I glared at her. She told me to get dressed, while she made breakfast.

I took a 15 minute bath. I know a waste of water, but...who am I kidding? That aside. I did my typical morning routine. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair etc. I looked through my closet and decided to see my mom off in the outfit she loved. I wore a white T - shirt with a pink rose and an overall on top. I folded the bottom to cover up the bad cut I did to it.

*Flashback* - 3 months ago

**Normal POV  
**

"Sakura" Mebuki said with a serious face.

"Yes...?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Mebuki started.

"We would like you to wear this outfit someday!" Kizashi exclaimed.

"Uhh...rejected" Sakura deadpanned.

Kizashi, being the joker he is, started being dramatic. Sakura sweat dropped at this.

"Awww...our little Sakura is all grown up now! She doesn't need us anymore! I'm so sad!..." he continued for a good 5 minutes and let Mebuki speak.

"Sakura, your father and I had a talk together and decided to create our ideal outfit for you. This is what we came up with. We would be very happy if you were to wear it on your birthday and at the hospital when we die." Mebuki gave a warm smile.

Sakura was touched, and she promised she would wear it.

Sakura dug through her closet to find a pair of overalls **(A/N the ones where nothing is between the straps, get it?) **that fit her. She realized she had a lot of clothing she didn't need, so she took out all her clothing and started organizing. This took about half an hour. By the time she finished, her unnessesary clothes pile was a 1/4 bigger than the nessesary clothes pile. She put the clothes she didn't need in a big black garbage bag and put it to the side.

She picked up the overalls she would wear and grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk and started cutting it. When she finished, the ends looked roughly cut. She sighed. 'There's nothing else I can do'.

She tried to find a shirt that looked like the one in the design and found a white T - shirt with a rose in the middle. 'Perfect!' she thought. She put on the T - shirt and overalls, looked at the mirror and grimaced at the ends of the overalls. She then rolled the ends to hide the badly cut ends and it worked! Satisfied with the look, she put it away in a special place in her closet.

*End of Flashback*

**Sakura's POV  
**

I remember when that happened. Luckily, I cut it to the top of the knees, so I could roll it to my mid thighs. I'm glad Dad got to see it, just like I promised. I tied my light pink chest length hair into a ponytail and put on a red headband, but left my bangs, more like the hair that frames my face, alone.

I ran downstairs. My nose was pleasured by the smell of...anko dumplings...umboshi...and anmitsu! Tears pricked my eyes, but I blinked them back. Not time for being emotional, I have must strong for my mom and...myself.

I went to the kitchen and saw my favourite food. 'Thank you Mom' I smiled to myself.

"Enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu" and I started eating the best food in the world...well, in my opinion.

When I finished, my mom picked up and dishes and brought them to the kitchen for washing.

"Ah! I see...you're wearing the outfit."

"Mm! Just like I promised, since I may not see you for a while" I smiled sadly.

Mom patted my head.

"Remember be a good girl, don't get into fights, write letters every week, visit while you can,..." The list went on.

When she finished her list, she embraced me tightly. It was tight, but not suffocating. I wrapped my arms around her to complete the hug.

With that I said my goodbyes and left.

I walk to the bus stop.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited, until I heard a honk.

_HONK.  
_

That snapped me back to reality.

"Huh?"

The driver rolled their window down and I saw the pineapple guy from the hospital. He looked irritated and drowsy at the same time. Is that even possible? I think so now. He looked at me, apparently he's waiting for me to do something. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Hey there! Pineapple head!" I raised my hand and waved.

He stared at me. Is he trying to glare?

After a few seconds, I got irritated. I know I'm impatient.

"Ugh...what do you - may I help you?" I asked politely. Knowing it failed, since I felt my left eyebrow twitch.

"Get in." He spoke for the first time.

"What?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"I said _get in_" He accentuated the get in part like I was dumb or something.

"Why would I get in a car with a stranger?" I asked, knowing I got him. But sadly I didn't.

I saw his annoyed face turn into an arrogant face, meaning he had a smirk, a raised eyebrow and a knowing look in his eye. That is what an arrogant face looks like in my opinion.

"Because I will reveal all your secrets to the street."

"What do you know?"

"I know that you caused the death of your fat - " I cut him off by entering his car.

"DRIVE." I demanded and then glared.

We drove in silence. I think he sensed my murderous aura. Anyone would.

We arrived at the modern looking place.

It looked like it was mostly metal and glass.

We drove through something, though I don't know what it was, but it felt weird.

He parked his car and got out. Then I got out.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Shikamaru." He replied.

"What is this place?"

"AFTS School."

"What does AFTS stand for?"

"You'll figure out soon."

**Sasuke's POV  
**

There are times where I hate being here. It's full of people, sirens, empaths, mutants and much more. Really annoying. I looked around for 'certain' people.

"Hey Sasuke!"

I turned to see the person I did not want to see.

Naruto Uzumaki. He is a werewolf and one of the 6 demons. Basically, this school has 6 "demons", meaning there are 6 people in this school, who have to go around and kill 1 student each day to keep the school in order. I am one of them. What makes us "demons" is that in this whole school, there is only one type of well, demons. An example, Hinata Hyuuga, she is the only vampire in this school, she is also an heiress.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! BASTARD LISTEN - "

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Touchy, touchy"

"What do you want?"

"A new memeber came."

"And I care be - " oh, how I hate to be interrupted.

"Because Shikamaru told me, she has a strange, but powerful ability."

"As long as, it doesn't get out of hand, we won't kill her" was the last thing I said, before I left Naruto hanging.

**Sakura's POV  
**

This school is huge. I wonder how many times I will be lost till I get the ha - _CRASH!_

"Ow..." 'My butt...'

"Ah! You must be the new girl!" a chubby guy with swirls on his cheeks says.

"Y-yea, and you are?"

"I'm Chouji Akamichi. Pleasure to meet your a - "

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you too, do you know where the office is?"

"The office? You go straight and turn left." he points out the directions.

'How helpful' I sweat dropped.

"Thank you" I bowed and ran off.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!"

"Y-yes ma'am - Dr. Tsunade!"

"Ah! Sakura Haruno, so you decided to come."

"Yes I have and here's the pamphlet." I handed her the envelope.

"Okay, follow me" she started to walk away with me following.

I follow her to her office. It's full of books. There was one about...'Medical Powers', 'Herbs and Medicine', 'Supernatural -

"Sakura" Tsunade looks at me with a seriousness in her eyes. Very intimidating.

"Y-yes?"

"I noticed you wrote '2 family deaths in a month' for what you need help for."

"Um...is that wrong?" my face had confusion written all over it.

"Do you know why I recommended you to this school?"

"Because...I looked depressed and you wanted to help?"

"I thought she knew, now...ugh...what to do...what to do..."she whipered to herself.

"I would like to know what's going on."

"This school is for teenagers with supernatural powers."

"Give me a break, what is it? A mental hospital? A - " I said, not believing a word she said.

"AFTS stands for 'Academy for Teenage Supernaturals'."

"There has some mistake, I'm not supernatural."

"Yes, you are, if you were able to enter this school, you have supernatural ability or abilities."

"Ooh ooh! So I can climb up the walls like Spiderman?" I jumped like a child. "Give me another break." I sat down, arms crossed.

Her fist clenched probably because I didn't believe her. Her eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth. Then...it stopped.

She smirked and got up.

"Sakura..." she looked like she was contemplating something. "You know what? Fine. Don't believe me. Here is your schedule and dorm key. Shizune will lead you out." I nodded. "SHIZUNE!" she yelled, right into my left ear. My left ear was ringing, I'm pretty sure that ear is deaf. Then, suddenly, a woman holding a pig popped out of thin air. She had black hair with front hair that went past her chin and back hair that ended at the back of her neck. That was strange...must've been a trick. Yes, that's it.

"Lead Ms. Haruno out to her dorm."

"Yes, Ms. Tsunade." she bowed and told me to follow her. She led me through a hallway, and another one, and another one 'till finally we reached an exit. Then, we exited the school and went into another building. We entered an elevator, that kind of looked like a portal. She held her hand out. I just stood there.

"Oh! I forgot, you're new. Please hand me your dorm key." I handed it to her. She opened this box looking thing and placed it in there. And off we went. It felt like time went by so fast. The elevator stopped and opened to a white door with the number 2728. I don't think this is very secure, but anyways I tried walking out when I bumped into an invisible wall. It hurt like HELL.

"Oww..."

"I am very sorry Ms. Sakura, there is an invisible shield to prevent any break - ins. Only you or your roomate can open the door with her fingerprint." Shizune informed me.

Wow, this place is more secure than I thought. Wait!

"My roommate's a girl?" I asked stating the obvious.

"Yes, did you expect a male?" Shizune asked looking confused, like saying I'm a pervert.

"No, no, no, it's just - ugh! Nevermind, but I'm not a pervert." I clarified.

"I never thought that..." she trailed off, very obvious that she did.

I rolled my eyes.

"So...how can I get in?"

"Just put your fingerprint here." she instructed.

I followed her instructions, the white door opened and I tried walking out again. I went right through. The dorm was so...it's undescribable. It's was...no it is...nevermind, I'll just describe it. It was a triple bedroom dorm, I'm sure. But, why when I have 1 roommate? Anyways, I was standing on a pink and purple welcome mat. From what I saw, there was a triple seat chair, a flatscreen T.V. with huge speakers on the side. I'm pretty sure the parts that I didn't see was perfect as well. I came from a middle class family, so this is beyond what I'm used to.

"Are you my new roommate?" a girl with deep blue, almost black hair and pearl eyes. It's so weird, yet it works for her.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand. I took it and shook it.

"I can't help, but wonder, why are...your...eyes...that colour?" I didn't want to offend her or anything, so I hoping it's not offensive to her. There is no point of making my roommate hate me.

"You don't know? I'm a vampire." she smiled warmly.

"Again with the crap?! There is no such things as fucking vampires. Hell, there is no such things as supernatural abilities." I shouted at her, not caring if she would hate me. I'm just sick of this shit.

"I see..." she says. "See what?!" I snapped. I know it's rude, but I can't help it when I'm mad. "You are normally friendly and kind and likes to party, but when you hear things you don't accept or like, it makes you mad. Making you an E something F something." Hinata finished her observation.

"E something F something? What the hell is that?" I glared.

"I'm studying to be a nurse, so I'm studying psychology to talk to others properly, meaning knowing how to deal with their reactions. I came across Myers - Briggs test and it was interesting." she explained.

"You want to be a nurse?" I asked surprised.

"I thought you would want to be a lawyer or something?"

Hinata put her hand over her mouth and giggled. It was soft like velvet. "What makes you think that?" still covering her mouth.

"Well...I met someone like you." She had a confused face on. "She was kind and warm to everyone, no matter what they did. Generous, funny, she was inspired to become a nurse like her mother, but found an interest in the law and became a lawyer." I explained.

"ESF" she stated. I blinked.

"I just going to jump to conclusions here and say you are a ESFJ."

"Um...okay? What are you?"

"Me? I'm an ISFJ. We are almost alike!"

She hugged me. "We're going to be great friends!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! Sorry, I just got excited. I saw the future and uh...I don't think I sho - " I interrupted her. " What do you mean? You saw the future?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Is it that supernatural crap?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Whatever.." I waved her off.

There, we stood in silence. Very awkward.

Until, we heard a loud knock, if it wasn't very secure, I'm pretty sure the door would break.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK.  
**_

I jumped. Hinata on the other hand...stood there smiling and slightly blushing, then skipped to the door, put her finger in a box and the door open.

There stood a guy wearing a wolf mask.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed like there was no tomorrow. I ran all over the dorm.

Wolf Mask guy and Hinata looked at me strangely.

When I was finally out of breath, I stopped.

Hinata introduced me to the Wolf Mask guy.

"Sakura, this is Naruto, Naruto, this is Sakura." This 'Naruto' guy took off the mask. He was actually very handsome. He had sun-kissed skin and bright, spiky blond hair, that went in all directions. Bright, yet deep blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks. It looked very equal, almost even natural.

I made a mental note saying if I ever want to be something with whiskers, Naruto is my go - to person.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura." He took my hand and squeezed it _tightly_. My hand was being crushed by this seemingly innocent guy. I tried holding my breath, thinking that the pain were to go away, but it didn't. Now, I was suffocating with my hand being crushed. I just couldn't let go of my breath.

"I-it...would...be..nice..t-to l-let go." I finally managed to say.

"Oh." He said looking surprised, then looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I waved him off.

He went back to the wall. I grabbed my hand with my other hand and shook it. Naruto started dancing. Hinata looked confused.

"Naruto...why...are you dancing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I can't control it!" He yelled, desperately.

When my blood deprived hand got a tingling feeling, I stopped. And so did Naruto.

"Why'd ya stop, Naruto?" I asked, I was actually enjoying his dancing.

"I don't know...again." Then, a gasp was heard.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, in my ear sadly.

Great...now my other ear is deaf and that was my strong one.

I looked at Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata's eyes looked different. There were veins popping out near her eyes.

'Hinata...wrong' were the words I could make out.

'Sakura...imense...kill...her'.

KILL ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!? I SIGNED UP HERE TO GET HELP NOT TO BE KILLED!

I put my finger in the box, the elevator came immediately, I ran in pushed the button G. And off I went.

I ran to the office to talk to Dr. Tsunade. I have a bone to pick with her.

"TSUNADE!" I shouted at the front desk.

The front desk person glared at me and said...well, what I could make out. 'Not here...room'

"HUH?!"

'Medical...'

"OKAY THANKS!"

I ran out, but realization hit me hard.

"I don't know where the medical room is." I whispered, more like said.

'Go straight, when you reach an intersection, make a right' I heard someone say. Oddly enough, I heard it clearly.

'Thanks'

'No problem'

I ran off, not noticing I just communicated through my mind.

* * *

**I'm not sure if their personality type is accurate, that is just what I thought it was.**


	4. A Dilemma

**Sakura's POV  
**

I zoomed past many people. Some people even spun around. I love it when that happens, too bad it only happens when I'm furious. Which I am now.

I pushed the door open hard and started radiating a reddish-orange aura when I found the person I was looking for.

"DR. TSUNADE!" I yelled, though judging by the looks of her, it was louder than that.

'Will...yelling' is what I got.

"WHAT?!"

'you hear me.' She pointed at her ears, while saying this.

"Huh?"

She started walking over to me. I backed up, I fell into a chair. She stopped in front of me and check my ears. She did something that made my ears feel weird. She looked at me and said 'did you hear what I said?' I shook my head. She moved to a radio and turned it on.

She, then put her hands on both my ears and my hearing gradually started to return. She stopped in between each time to see if my hearing was coming back. I don't think she wanted my hearing to be perfect, just enough to survive. After 15 minutes, my hearing went back to normal.

"So Sakura, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Hinata...my roommate said something about killing me." I told her.

"I'll have a talk with her. Do not worry." She pat my back and exited the room.

I just sat there.

.

**30 minutes later**

**.**

"Oi, wake up." I felt my cheeks being slapped.

I slowly opened my eyes. I faced these cold onyx eyes. I screamed and pushed him back. He crashed into the wall, which is strange, since I don't remember have that type of strength.

"Oww..." "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled at me.

"Y-you were too close for my comfort"

"What ability do you have?" He asked me.

"Ability?"

"Are you deaf?" He's looking pretty annoyed.

"I was, temporarily because Tsunade, ehem, Dr. Tsunade yelled in one ear and Naruto yelled in my other one. It was actually very scary, it's not-" He cut me off.

"That was rhetorical, you idiot." I glared at him.

"Who's the idiot here?!"

"You, did I not mention that like 3 seconds ago!"

**Sasuke's POV**

This girl...she's not affected? How is this possible? No one would ever...unless...

"Do you have nullification?"

"Huh?" Ugh...can this girl get anymore clueless?

"I said - "

_Sasuke Uchiha, come to the office...NOW!_

The girl I was arguing with is now on the floor, covering her ears.

"Hn." I smirked.

"Later, loser. Don't fall asleep again." I exited the room.

"Y-Y-YOU ASSHOLE! JERK!" I ignore those lame insults.

I walked to the office in a cool manner, gaining attention from all the students. Envy from guys and seductive looks from girls. Just because I'm an incubus, does not mean I love to have sex. In fact, it's the opposite. I'm one of those weird demons. Usually, incubi loves having sex to become a father, I find it stupid. When I arrived at the office, the secretary sent me a wink and led me to a room. This room is designed for the 6 demons and our boss, Tsunade.

"What is it?" I asked indifferently.

"Hinata had contradicting visions." A girl with platnium blond hair and baby blue eyes explained. Her name is Ino and is a fallen angel, meaning she used to be an angel, but became rebellious. No one knows why.

I stared at Hinata.

Hinata nodded in understanding and explained her visions.

"In one vision, I saw her, Sakura, living happily as a doctor and married to a guy. But a few moments later, I saw her serving the Devil. I do not understand this. It's so frustrating!" She started to break down and cry.

Naruto, being closest to her out of all of us, comforted her.

"This is very rare, contradicting visions." Shikamaru stated. He's the genius with an IQ over 200.

"So do we kill her or not." Ino said impatiently.


	5. Solution and a Truth

"I don't think you guys should." said a mysterious voice.

Everyone looked to see who it was. From what they saw, this mysterious person was tall, slighty muscular and rich.

"Ah...Long time no see...Itachi." Tsunade was the first to speak.

5 years ago, Itachi walked out during class and never came back. Later on, the next 3 years, they saw him with a group of delinquents, doing things that were forbidden in the law, which include using abilities are normal humans, revealing their identities and letting humans tell about them. He was then labeled 'traitor'. That is why the 6 'demons' were created. They had to kill the humans who knew of them.

"Itachi...why are you here?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Apparently, Itachi brought shame to the Uchiha name and got disowned. Sasuke loved his brother and hearing he did all those things, Sasuke didn't believe it, until Itachi revealed it.

"Is it wrong for me to be here?" Pain flickered in Itachi's eyes, for a brief second, then he feigned hurt.

"Have you come back to teach again?" Tsunade interrupted and ruined the tense atmosphere. The rest of the 6 'demons' sighed in relief.

"Would that be okay? I mean, since I am a _traitor_." He accentuated the word traitor, this made Sasuke frustrated.

"Yes, that would be fine, the girls seem to love your teachings."

"That's...touching."

A clap was heard.

_CLAP. CLAP._

"People, people, let's get back on topic. Do we kill her?" Everyone gave her a strange look, due to her sounding a little...enthusiastic.

"...Or not? It doesn't really matter." Ino looked uncomfortable with all eyes on her.

"I suggest you do not."

"Why?" Ino whispered.

'You actually want to kill her?' Shikamaru sent his thought to her.

'Mind your own business!' Ino replied.

'You're loud, Ino.'

"Please explain your reasoning, Itachi." Hinata's eyes were still a bit red from crying.

"Well, I think we should let her know what her power is, so we can see what she would do with it and will decide after that."

"That's a good idea." Chouji spoke for the first time.

"That's a problem...though.." Naruto said.

"And why would that be?" Itachi asked, confused.

"It's like telekinesis, but it's not." Naruto replied.

"How do you know it's not telekinesis?"

"She used it on me. It's not like telekinesis, I felt something move inside of me."

"Tsunade should know, since she recommended her here." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You're right." Naruto said.

"GRANNY TSUNADE! - "

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"I KNOW!"

"THEN WHY YELL!?"

And their yelling war began.

**Sakura's POV**

I left the medical room after I was for sure that stupid guy left. I wonder where he was called to. Why did the person yell in the microphone? Luckily I covered my ears or I would've been deaf again.

I went back to my dorm. I didn't describe the whole thing, due to me being very social, scared and angry. On the right of the room, it's like a den. It had a desktop computer and a laptop, I guess it's for homework etc. It also had two doors, most likely leading to bedrooms, one for me and one for my murderous roommate. On the left, was a door to the bathroom and a kitchen. The kitchen had a stove and dishwasher. There were 2 ovens, one on top of the other. Overall, it was very organized, there were cook books too. Everything was set. It's actually just the way I wanted it, strange huh?

There was a note on the counter. It was written neatly, though it looked a bit rushed.

_Hey Sakura,_

_I know you think I'm a murderer now, _(No kidding)

_but I assure you, I'm not. _

_Under this note, is the real pamphlet of this school._

_It's not nessesarily false advertisement, but what parent_

_would allow their children to go to a supernatural school, _

_when they aren't. Anyways, you may go into my room, _

_there is a book on my desk, telling you about each monster,_

_demon etc. in this world._

_Please don't hate me. _

_-Hinata_

Wow...which should I do first...Room! I walked over to the two doors. One was pink with my name in cursive and the other one was lavender with Hinata's name in cursive.

I entered her room and my mouth dropped. It was so beautiful and elegant. Her room had lavender walls and a smooth wooden floor. She had a lavender queen sized bed. Her desk was on the opposite end of her bed. It's a floating desk with her laptop on top and medical and psychology books inside. There were pictures of her and Naruto. A girl with blonde hair. Chouji. Shikamaru. And Sas - THAT'S THE GUY WHO CALL ME A LOSER! Back to the topic, there was a book next to her laptop. There was another note on it.

_Hey again, _

_I had a feeling you would look _

_through this first, there are _

_sticky notes sticking out, those are_

_the demons/monsters/mutants, so on and_

_so forth, that are at this school._

_-Hinata_

_P.S This book does not contain everything, it just has the basics._

She really doesn't want me to hate her eh? Okay where to start...vampires.

**Vampires**

_Vampires are beings who feed on peoples' life source, blood. They do not have normal blood. They possess a different type of blood called venom. Whenever they bite their victim, venom gets injected. However, highly trained vampires can control this._

_Common personality traits: Sadistic, calm, collected, cunning, mysterious, rational_

_Powers/abilities: Enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced senses, ability to become a bat, healing regeneration, abilities varies between vampires_

_Weaknesses: Sun, holy water, stake to heart, beheadings_

_Famous Vampires: Dracula, Unamed Hyuuga clan leader, Hiashi Hyuuga_

Hinata is nothing like a vampire, well except for the calm. The fact that Hiashi is a famous vampire, does that mean all Hyuugas are vampires?

'No'

'Who are you?'

'You don't remember me?'

'I can't see you'

'It doesn't matter, Hinata told me to answer any questions you have'

'Is Hiashi still alive, I mean if he's famous...'

'He died 2 years ago'

'I see...he's Hinata's dad, right?'

'Correct'

'What are you?'

'A special telepath'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't just read and communicate, I search memories, input thoughts etc. etc.'

'Amazing'

'Hinata is on her way up'

"Sakura! I'm back!" a familiar voice yells.

"In here!"

Hinata entered the room.

"Hinata...you have a lot of explaining to do." I tried to look stern, but I bursted out laughing, as did Hinata.

"What do you need to know?"

"You said something about me being immense and killing me."

"That's all you heard?" Hinata looked confused.

"I was temporarily deaf, give thanks to Naruto and Tsunade for me. I tried reading your lips, your eyes looked strange."

"Well...I suggest you look in the pamphlet first and for my eyes...it happens when I look into the future. When that happens I get a detailed look, when I don't it's just an image and I have to piece it together."

"Do you even believe - "

"Yes, I do now, for some reason."

"Let's go look at the pamphlet." Hinata said while walking away.

"Okay okay." I followed.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked around the outside cafeteria, looking for a girl. It was time for me to look for my prey. How do I know who she is? Well, Hinata, a vampire who can tell the future, looks in the future and tells us who to kill. Usually it's 6 people, that's why there are 6 demons. Sometimes, it's less, sometimes, it's more. When I found her, she was standing there waiting for someone at the elevator. My prey was my ex-girlfriend, Kana. She was an angel, both ways. She had light brown shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. She was a good 5'5.

I casually walked over there and hugged her from behind. I know out of character, but I really did like her. That feeling went away eventually and we broke up. She was one of a few who did not fawn over me. She put her hand on my arm and I let go. She turned around and looked surprised.

"S-sasuke?! W-what do you need?"

I walked closer to her and put my hands on her shoulder and slowly moved it up her neck. She moaned. When I reached the right place, I broke it, her neck. A loud crack was heard and she fell. Apparently, in the future, she would marry a human, who found out of her abilities and planned to make money from it.

"Sorry...Kana" were the last words I said before I left her.

**Sakura's POV**

"NO FUCKING WAY! I CAME TO A MURDERING SCHOOL!?" I screamed.

"S-sakura, no n-need t-to..." Hinata didn't finish her sentence, most likely because of my deadly glare.

"AND YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" I pointed at Hinata, accusingly.

I was to focused on my anger, I did not notice the tear that slid down her face, when I accused her.

Hinata looked down and murmured something, "I'm ...you...that way" is what I heard.

"What?!" I yelled, not because I was deaf and all, it was because I was still pissed and didn't realize what Hinata was feeling.

"I'm sorry you feel that way!" She yelled, finally lifting her head.

I saw her tears and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. She must be really sensitive about the topic. I never realized she left until I heard a slam.

_SLAM._

That made me jump. I sighed. I walked over to her room and knocked.

"Hinata! Sorry! Please open the door."

I felt extremely guilty when I heard a sob.

That guilt started to appear on my face, tears pricked my eyes and went down my face.

I heard a bang, like a door being gently slammed, if that's even possible.

I turned around and saw 2 people. Girls to be exact. How did they get it?

"Who are you? And what are you doing her?" I asked, pointing at the tall one. My hand was shaking, due to my guilty heart.

The tall one was banging his head on the wall. That was what I wanted to do, but I didn't want a bump. This girl has no shame, does she? I shook my head. I was shocked when a deep, silky voice came out of the girl banging her head.

"Make me stop please, Lady Hanabi."

The younger girl took the deep voiced female away from the wall. So, the shorter one is Hanabi. They have the same eyes as Hinata, are they related?

I put my point finger down and she fell, but got back up.

The tall one walked up to me, probably trying to intimidate me. It's working all alright. She almost looks a guy, freaky right?

"What have you done to Lady Hinata?" She asked, more like demanded.

"First of all, who are you?" I responded, glaring.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga." She said with a smirk.

"Neji...?" I said, looking up with my index finger on my chin. "Isn't that a guy's name?" I asked. Her eyebrow twitched. The little one near the door let out a small giggle. "Why are you proud of being a girl and having a boy's name?" This time, his eyebrow twitched and his teeth gritted.

"I am a **GUY**." He responded through his gritted teeth.

"No way! Your hair it's...that would explain your voice."

"Tch. Whatever. What have you done to Lady Hinata?" He said.

I looked to my right and back and said "What shampoo do you use to get your hair that smooth?"

He grabbed my shoulders and pin me to the wall.

He growled. "I SAID WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO - " He was cut off by Hinata.

"Leave her alone. I was just being sensitive."

"Are you sure, you're alright?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay then."

"Lady Hanabi. It is time to leave now." He walked to the door.

"Aww...the popcorn wasn't even ready." She pouted and crossed her arms. Then she walked over to Neji and left, but not before saying "That was hilarious Sakura!"

Hinata and I sweat dropped.

At that moment, Hinata bursted out laughing. I looked at her weirdly.

"That was - " was what she managed to say before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"HILARIOUS!"

"Why...was that hilarious?"

"You were so hung up on him _-hic- _being a _-hic-_ girl, that he got _-hic-_ pissed off _-hic-_. Great,_ -hic-_ now I got the hiccups." Hinata said, while laughing.

"Ooooh, I see now." I acted like I knew what was going on when I had no clue.

Hinata stopped laughing when she saw my face. Guilt was written all over it.

"Hinata...Sorry about saying...y'know.." I tried avoiding any eye contact.

"It's okay, like I said, I was just being sensitive."

"Okay then..." I was unsure if I should believe, but in the end I chose to.

"Sooo what to do? School starts tomorrow." I said.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"We're hopeless." I commented.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata responds.

When we heard a knock, we raced for the door. Well, it wasn't really a race because Hinata is a vampire with enhanced speed, so yeah...she won by a landslide. She opened the door and right then and there, I saw...


	6. Sakura's Ability

_Previously..._

_When we heard a knock, we raced for the door. Well, it wasn't really a race because Hinata is a vampire with enhanced speed, so yeah...she won by a landslide. She opened the door and right then and there, I saw..._

Hanabi.

"Hanabi! What are you doing here without Neji?!" Hinata panicked.

"Hehehe...I snuck away from him Nee san." Hanabi had that evil look in her eye.

Hinata sighed in relief. Then again, why was she worried in the first place?

'Hanabi's transformation is not complete. Vampires are pretty rare and highly wanted.'

'Hanabi's a vampire?'

'Not fully, well she is, but not completely. She needs those abilities like enhanced abilities etc. etc.'

'So why would they want her when - '

'She's not a complete one? She doesn't have to power to defend herself and if they manage to get her, they can easily sway her to the dark side and turn her against all vampires. Dark vampires are stronger than normal vampires, however it comes with a price. They usually have a bigger sensitivity to their weaknesses.'

'One more question.'

'What is it?'

'Actually two.'

'Go on.'

'One, who are you? Two, why did Hanabi call Hinata Nee san?'

'A majority of us are from Japan and in Japan, we call older brothers and sisters, Onee san and Nii san or chan, depending on their relationship. Little sisters or brothers, Imouto and Otouto. Actually there are many other names you can call them, but these are more common. And I'm Shikamaru, remember - '

'Yeah, I can't believe you threaten me.'

'Troublesome...Oh another thing, some people will use these Japanese terms with you.'

'Okay...'

"Hello...Sakura?" I snapped back to reality to see Hinata waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?"

"Were you talking to Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. He told me about Hanabi not being a complete vampire and why she called you Nee san. Speaking of Hanabi, where is she?"

"While you were talking to Shikamaru, Neji came to pick Hanabi up and he left." Hinata explained.

"Who's from Japan?"

"Well...Me, Hanabi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Ino, Karin, Tsunade, Shizune, Ami and a lot more."

"Who is prone to speaking Japanese?"

"Naruto...is prone to add honorifics to people he likes, also when he argues with Sasuke. Uh...Sasuke for insulting Naruto. Shikamaru has an on and off thing with 'troublesome' and 'mendōkusei', they mean the same thing though...Karin uses - kun after any guys and - chan for girls she likes. She's bi, but prefers guys over girls, so I think your safe. You'll figure out more in the future. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up speaking 'broken' Japanese." (A/N Does that even exist? I mean broken english exists, so yeah...) Hinata gave me a wink.

But I'm not worried, since I am pretty sure she has something going on with Naruto. I, like have this sixth sense where I can just tell what's going on with people's relationship. It's a women's intuition! Yeah, that's it.

"So Sakura, is there anything your friends called you at your hometown?"

"Um...there was...Saku, Cherry and Billboard Brow."

"From now on, I'll be calling you Saku - chan okay?"

"I guess..." I said, unsure.

"Remember! I'm not Karin, so that doesn't apply to me." She said, getting what I thought.

There was a knock at the door again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock, Knock._

"It's open!" Hinata yelled, like she knew who it was.

The door open to reveal...THE STUPID GUY WHO DISTURBED MY SLEEP AND STARTED INSULTING ME WHEN I NEEDED PERSONAL SPACE!

"Hey, it's the loser." He, no! She said. Heh! What do you think about that!? Wait, he can't hear my thoughts. Fuck me and my memory.

"You guys know each other?" Hinata looked confused.

"No. He was bugging me when I was napping in the medical room and now he's on my enemy list." I fill her in.

"Okay." Hinata nodded. "So what are you doing here, Sasuke?" She put her hands on her hips.

"There was nothing to do and didn't want to eat ramen with Naruto."

"You're gay?!" I yelled with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"But you eat ramen with Naruto, which is like a - " He cut me off with a deadly glare.

"Don't finish that sentence."

"DATE!" I yelled and started running away.

"Hinata! Help me!" I screamed. He was catching up to me. I should have joined the running club when I had the chance! When we passed Hinata about 10 times, the Chicken Head guy (a.k.a Sasuke) stopped to talk to Hinata. Then I stopped running and plopped myself on the couch to take a breath. He looked at me and back at Hinata. I think they're talking about me.

"Saku - chan, come here for a sec!" Hinata called to me.

I got up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke and Hinata.

"What is it?"

"Point at Sasuke and move it around." Hinata instructed me.

"Um...Okay?" I used my right hand and pointed at Sasuke and started moving it around. He started moving along to my finger. When I got the hang of it, I brought him to the wall and started making him bang his head repeatedly.

"Um...Saku - chan? I would suggest you to stop now, I just wanted to see what your ability was." Hinata said quietly, probably because I looked pretty sadistic.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" I put my finger down and Sasuke fell down. He attempted to get up, but he wasn't making much progress.

"Saku - chan, lift your finger a bit."

I did as Hinata said and Sasuke's head lifted, so we could see his face. I feel really bad now, on his 'beautiful' forehead was a blackish - purple bruise with a hint of blue. Blood was soon to come out.

"Sasuke, how did you feel?" Hinata asked.

"Pain...Lotsa, lotsa pain." He croaked.

"Hehehe...Sorry about that, Sasuke." I apologized.

"You know that is not what I meant. I'll treat your wounds after we get Saku - chan to let go of her control."

"Okay. It's just as Naruto said, it's not telekinesis. It's from within. It's like that rare ability of blood control."

"Saku - chan! That's your ability! Blood control!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's great, but I really want to let my control off of Sasuke."

"Uh...How about we go to Tsunade?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sasuke! That's Tsunade - sama to you!" Hinata scolded Sasuke.

In response, he rolled his eyes, saying 'yeah, yeah'.

"Okay let's go now." I said.

"Sakura, be careful with your hand." Sasuke said.

We entered the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my right hand and his head went back and forth 2 times.

"I mean it, Sakura." He warned.

"Sasuke...Do you really think it is wise to threaten someone was has complete control over you?" I said with an arrogant smirk.

He glared. I stuck my tongue out.

We exited the elevator and made our way to the office. I had to make sure my finger didn't move because if I moved it I would move Sasuke. My finger was starting to ache. We entered the office and asked the secretary about Dr. Tsunade's whereabouts. She said that Dr. Tsunade was in her office. So Hinata lead the way and my finger finally gave up and dropped as well as Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, my finger is sore, is it okay if I dragged you?"

"No."

"Fine..."

I lifted my finger back to the place it was 1 - 2 minutes ago and continued to follow Hinata to Dr. Tsunade's office. When we reached her office, Hinata knocked on the door.

We heard a faint "It's open."

We entered her office and started to explain our situation.

"So Tsunade - sama, we've figured out Sakura - chan's ability to control blood and tested it on Sasuke. She went a little overboard with torturing Sasuke, which lead to the bruise on his forehead. Now, Sakura - chan cannot let her control over Sasuke go." Hinata explained.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?" Tsunade asked.

"A lot of things." I replied.

"Well then, clear your mind and then stop pointing your finger." She instructed.

I did exactly what she said and it worked. She then went over to Sasuke and put her hand on his forehead. Her hand emitted a soft, yet vibrant emerald-green glow. She took her hand off it after 3 minutes and the bruise was gone. She looked at Hinata, expecting something. Hinata nodded in understanding and closed her eyes in concentration. The veins around her eyes started to pop out, then she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened, then closed.

"In the future, Sakura - chan is going to end up being a doctor, helping others and finding many cures in a - Oh my!" Hinata gasped.

"Everyone will know about us, since there will almost be an apocalypse caused by Sakura - chan. But after that, the world is very peaceful"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Just what I thought. Your visions weren't contradicting, they were visions from different times in the future."

"So, what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

I getting worried. What if they decide to kill me? I wouldn't become what I wanted to become and -

"We'll keep her alive, maybe Hinata's vision could change."

"That's impossible. My visions are never wrong and will never change."

"Hinata, you shouldn't put complete trust in your visions. I told you this before."

"But! - "

"Hinata, Tsunade's right. You can't always rely on your visions." Sasuke said.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I believe what you do now affects the future. So maybe, if we can prevent somethings that happen to me, so the apocalypse doesn't happen"

"Well said, Sakura" Dr. Tsunade patted my head. I felt like a little kid again.

"Okay...I won't put full trust in my visions." Hinata gave in.

* * *

**Thank you blackwolf0603 for giving me my first review! ^_^**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Penny3849**


	7. Subtle Abilities?

We exited the 's office in an orderly fashion, meaning single file; Hinata first, me second, Sasuke third. Then, we exited the office itself. Once we exited, we stood in a triangle formation and just stood.

I broke the silence. "Sooo, what to do?"

"Dunno..." Hinata said, while looking up and swaying her head.

Sasuke suddenly left.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I yelled to him.

He turned his head to face me and smirked "Why? You wanna come with me?" He said it as he was suggesting something, but I don't know what it is...Huh?

"What...do you mean?" I asked, since I couldn't figure it out.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, then went back to normal. He sighed and said "Nevermind...Dumbass."

That triggered my short fuse. "What did you just say?!"

"Are you deaf?"

He asked the same question when we met, so I thought he wanted the answer."Well, I was temp - " He interrupted me by saying "You truly are an idiot."

"Oh that's it!" I lunged for him, only to be pulled back by Hinata. She held on to my overall strap.

"What the hell are you doing Hinata!? Let me at him!" I yelled, punching the air.

Then, an idea struck me like a bolt of lightning.

I pointed my finger at Sasuke, then moved it to the closest wall. Sasuke banged into the wall and fell down. I could tell he was dizzy because he was trying to regain his balance. I mentally did a happy dance, which was the Macarena.

"Sakura, as much as you enjoy torturing Sasuke, I think it's time to go back." Hinata glanced at the office's clock. "It's 6:58pm." Hinata said.

"KK, let's go!" I pointed to the doors leading to the outside.

Hinata and I walked towards the door, well, Hinata walked, I skipped.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was still recovering from the dizziness when the Loser and Hinata left. How dare they left me to recover, Loser didn't even apologized. Speaking of which, I had to talk to Tsunade about another issue.

"Sasuke?" A voice called to me, most likely a fangirl. The ones who try to befriend you and then get you to fall in love with and so on and so forth.

I ignored the voice and went to the medical room. Why? Because Tsunade will definitely be there, I saw her leave her office when I was trying to get up, thanks to a certain Pinky...

When I reached the medical room, and as I expected, I saw Tsunade. The medical room is very much like a hospital room. A white room with about 4 white beds separated by a curtain. There is a 2 desks, one near the entrance/exit with books, pencils, pens, erasers, a stapler, tape, and a lamp for people who stay late do finish their work. Tsunade was working on the other one, which is exactly like the first one but near the bed farthest from the window.

"Ah! Sasuke, what may I do for you?" Tsunade finally noticed my presence after 3 minutes, she turned her chair around to face me.

"I need to talk to you about Pinky." I really didn't want to put effort in remembering her name.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?" She clasped her hands and put it in her lap.

"She's immune." I stated.

"Immune? Please elaborate." Her hazel eyes staring into my onyx ones.

"I'm an incubus, enough said."

She glared at me for my rudeness, then rolled them.

"You've obviously have not done your research on rare abilities." She lightly shook her head.

"People who are rare creatures or have a rare or unique power, always, ALWAYS have 1 to 2 subtle abilities. And in some cases, no **extremely** rare cases, 3 or more." Tsunade explained.

"So you're saying she nullified my pheromones?" I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Exactly, but not just incubi, others to like people with human pheromones."

"Is that useful?" I don't think so.

"Yes, very actually."

"What?" My eyes slightly widen.

"Think about it. You're smart." She got up and left.

I walk to the nearest bed and sat down, put my elbows on my knees, hands half - clasped and put my chin on my half - clasped hands.

Honestly, I didn't really want to think about it. But, knowing Tsunade, when I'm in her class, she is going to bring up that topic and pick me first. So I better think about it. Oh...I see now. Now that I got my answer, I better get back to my dorm.

I got up and exited the medical room. The hallways were isolated, there was no one, the halls were silent, so silent you could probably hear a pin drop from 1 mile away. I exited the building and looked at the pole with the clock on it. Wow...it's 8:43...

**Sakura's POV**

When we reached home, Hinata went to her room immediately, not before saying good night though. It was about time for me to see my room, I'm looking forward to seeing the room...I can just picture it, but I want to see now. I walk toward my room on the left to Hinata's. On the door, my name was written elegantly in cursive, in the corner was a mini drawing of a cherry blossom. I open the door and it wasn't the way I pictured it, it was better. It had a queen sized bed against the wall, like Hinata's, but had pink sheets instead of lavender. On the right side of the bed was a long table that had a pink laptop and a red alarm clock, it looks like it's made of steel...Guess they heard about my habit, throwing the alarm clock against the wall, which would explain the cushion on the opposite end of the wall. There were 2 beanbag, one red and one green in front of the bed. Near to the bed, there were pink curtains, probably windows. I turned on the lights and walked further into the room and saw 2 doors. A closet on the opposite wall, I knew this because there was a uniform hanging on the door, and a bathroom near the exit/entrance. Near the closet was a smooth wooden desk. There was a cup of lead pencils, pens and different colour highlighters. There was also a pink binder on it with a note. I'll read that tomorrow. I walked over to the curtains and saw 2 tall windows and a balcony. I actually had a balcony! Like those you see in castle, but smaller, made for 2 - 3 people.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" I yelled, hoping I didn't wake Hinata up.

I checked my alarm clock for the time. It was 8:58...Guess I should go to sleep now. Early, I know, but whatever, I've been through a lot today. Time to see my bathroom!

I opened the door and it was really nice and I mean really. It had a walk in shower with a glass walls, I should probably get curtains for that...I don't feel secure with glass walls. Also, a long bath on the very left of the room, all supplies were supplied, shampoo, conditioner etc. On the right of the room was a toilet and a sink, not much to say, except for it had a smooth surface. Next to the toilet, was a wall and next the wall was another one, making a L shape wall. On the longer side wall was a towel rack and a pink robe decorated with cherry blossoms.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. That's my nighttime routine, sometimes moisturizer is included, but not today. I went to the closet for spare clothes to sleep in and found a walk in closet fill with clothes. Wow, they really meant everything was provided. On one side was casual clothes, the other formal clothes and in front of me was my night wears. At the bottom of each sides were shoes, how long am I going to stay here? I walked in to pick out my night wear and found a button behind the clothes, I'm not really in the mood for exploring, so I'll leave it. I picked out my clothes from the casual side because it was closer and I'm more comfortable sleeping with casual clothes than clothes made for sleeping. I took out my ponytail, walk to the mirror next to the door and brushed my hair with my fingers. Once I was satisfied with my hair, I turned off the lights, jumped in my bed, it's really soft. I set my alarm for 6:30am, it was originally 7:00am, because it takes about 15 minutes to get out of bed, plus I wanted to take a shower in the morning.

I laid there for about 3 minutes, then turned to my right, looked at the time and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Tomorrow will be great._


End file.
